


Meet the Family

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Elena's family is also there, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Elena has decided it's time for Bobbi to meet her family, but is Bobbi ready?
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).



> Agents of Challenges has challenged us to write new things this month, more specifically a new ship this week. I conveniently have some rare pair prompts I haven't gotten to write yet, so here's one for Elena and Bobbi with the prompt "adventure" given to me by loved-the-stars-too-fondly.

“Morning babe.” Bobbi greeted her girlfriend as she came into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Elena mumbled back. She poured herself some cereal and milk, then sat at the table to eat.

“So, what’s the plan for today?”

Elena yawned. “More sleep?”

Bobbi sat back in her chair. “Yes, I suppose we did not get a lot of sleep last night, but I’m not going to pretend I’m sorry about that.”

“You never are,” Elena responded, mouth twitching slightly. “I do have something I want to talk to you about though.”

“Oh?” Bobbi was intrigued.

Elena took a slow breath. “I think it’s time you met my family.”

“Really?” Bobbi was shocked but pleased. She had been dating Elena for almost a year now, but they had been taking it easy. Between missions and other agent duties, they were just both very busy and very happy to be alive with each other. Nothing like near deaths to make you grateful for what you have. Bobbi knew that Elena was the only person for her and more than ready to take it to the next level, but she didn’t want to rush Elena. Hearing that Elena wanted Bobbi to meet her family was exciting though.

And a little bit scary.

Elena took Bobbi’s hand. “Yes. It’s time they met you, and you met them. They will love you as much as I do, I’m sure. So how do you feel about visiting Colombia?”

“It sounds wonderful,” said Bobbi.

A couple months later Bobbi found herself getting off a plane in Colombia. She held on to Elena’s hand tightly. Bobbi just wanted everything to go smoothly, but a quick squeeze from Elena’s hand helped Bobbi settle down some. The woman she loved wanted to share where she came from. Surely that was enough.

Elena’s dad was there to meet them. He eyed Bobbi suspiciously but said nothing. 

Bobbi tried to make small talk in Spanish as they drove to the house, but Elena’s dad didn’t seem too interested. Elena gave her an encouraging smile. 

If Elena’s dad was less than talkative though, the rest of her family more than made up for it. There were a lot of them, and they were all talking to Bobbi at once. It was a bit overwhelming, but Elena took her hand again and grounded her. Soon Bobbi found herself feeling like one of the family.

Over the next week they traveled around, Elena happily showing Bobbi the sights while reminiscing about her youth. It was fun to see Elena like this, relaxed and happy. Elena often said she felt like such an outcast, being an Inhuman and an immigrant to the US. Bobbi tried to make it up to her, tried to make her feel welcome and loved, but she knew there were some parts of Elena’s experience that she couldn’t help her through.

Seeing Elena like this though, it made Bobbi feel sure about what her next step though be. 

And so there was one task that Bobbi wanted to be sure to take care of before they left, but it was also the one thing she was dreading most. Elena’s father, while not cold, had not been welcoming either. He watched Bobbi with what she felt was a critical eye, never saying much. Elena had told her that she was very close to her father, and Bobbi felt sure that had something to do with it. Still, it had to be done.

On their second to last day in Colombia, Bobbi pulled Elena’s father aside for a brief chat. She decided to be extra polite and hope that won her points.

“Sir, I have something I need to ask you,” Bobbi started.

Elena’s father just folded his arms and stared at her. She felt sure he knew where this was going.

“I love you daughter very much,” Bobbi continued. “I want to marry her, but I know it’s important to her that you approve. So I’m asking your permission to propose.”

Bobbi felt herself sweating as the man continued to stare at her. All these years as a spy and this was what was making her want to run away in terror. After continuing to stare at her, he finally spoke.

“I have been watching you all week. I can see how much you care.”

Bobbi’s spirits began to rise. This was a good sign.

“But,” he continued, “I’m sure you know this isn’t what I wanted for my daughter.”

Bile began to rise in Bobbi’s throat. “Sir, I’m sure this isn’t what you pictured for her as a child, but the fact is that we love each other. More than anything in the world. I was being polite and asking you, but nothing you say will change how we feel about each other.”

“Yes, yes,” he said with a wave of one hand, “Elena has told me all this already. And I’m sure you know she’s very stubborn and usually gets what she wants.”

“Yes she does,” Bobbi said with a small laugh.

“Well, if it means that much to you, then yes, you have my permission.”

Bobbi held back a squeal of delight. “Thank you so much sir.”

He just nodded. After a moment he said, “I should probably tell you that Elena came to me to tell me she was going to propose to you and that I’d better learn to love you because you weren’t going anywhere.”

“Of course she did,” Bobbi said, shaking her head slowly in awe. “What can I say? We are very in sync.”

That night, Bobbi told Elena about speaking with her father.

“Wow, that’s a pretty brave thing to do,” Elena said.

“I want what I want, and I’ll do anything to get it,” Bobbi replied.

“Don’t I know it.”

Bobbi made a face at her girlfriend then laughed. “By the way, you dad told me that you had a talk with him too.”

“Oh?” Elena asked, clearly trying to look as innocent as possible. “What else did he tell you?”

“That you told him you were going to propose to me,” Bobbi said.

Elena mumbled some profanities under her breath. “He shouldn’t have told you that.”

“Well, now it’s a race to propose I guess. Who will manage it first?”

“I will win any race,” Elena said with a shrug.

“Maybe,” Bobbi said slyly, “but I think we both know that I will always have the advantage of stealth over you.”

“I can’t believe we’re arguing over who will be first to propose,” Elena said, laughing.

Bobbi shrugged. “What can I say? Life with you is always an adventure.”

“The very best kind,” Elena said, leaning over to kiss Bobbi.

Bobbi’s last coherent thought was that Elena was right. Life with her was always the very best kind of adventure.


End file.
